solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Snow goblin
Snow goblins are a sub-race of goblins that have been on the peaks of the Imperial Wall and Wurmback Mountains of Jebrak long before the formation of the Goblin Empire. Biology These goblins have a skin that can go from white to light blue and are the weakest of all goblin sub-races, but to compensate they are one of the two smartest goblin sub-races, together with the cave goblins, focused on artistic expertise. They have no body or facial hair but are known to grow very long slick hair on their scalps that can be shaded between white-light blue-dark blue. Their white-blue-purple shaded eyes are the second smallest of the goblins races, protecting from the reflected light of the snow-covered peaks of the Wurmback Mountains. They have the ears of average size for goblins, but the smallest canines. Other goblins used to find all of them to be beautiful even if too much artistic minded and overtly dramatic, but after the cataclysm this idea seems to have been destroyed by a century of slavery and malnourishment. History Even before the times of the Goblin Empire there was enmity between the Cave and Snow goblins, based on various petty intellectuals arguments like Safety vs Efficiency or Pragmatism vs Aesthetics even if through they lived in different parts of mountain. The Mountain goblins were often the victims and soldiers of these arguments and discussions. The cave goblins favoured the practical, safe and punk fashion while the snow goblins favoured aesthetics, efficiency and an nobler fashion. But they, like all other goblin sub-races, submitted to the Goblin Empire, eager to use all of their ingenuity, while they believed in the power this empire held. However the Mountain Goblins were still bitter over their mistreatment and so when the Cataclysm of Rorolark happened, the Mountain goblin promised safety to Cave and Snow goblins and they returned home only to enslave them and put their ingenuity into the service of the Mountain King. Since then the Mountain King and Goblins have forced the Snow and Cave goblins to live, share their food and even breed together. By becoming nothing more than slaves most of their feuds no longer had any meaning and were eventually forgotten as they were forced to share their misery with each other. This together with the Mountain King ordering the smartest goblins to breed together caused both of these sub-races to slowly become more homogeneous with time, with pale grey hairless skin, malnourishment and colourless eyes, nobody is clearly sure if this is the result of breeding or the slavery. Thanks to the actions of the republic some of these managed to escape slavery and settle in the Republic of Jebrak. Groups * Goblin Empire: The Snow goblins were one of the innovative gears of the old empire. * Mountain Kingdom: They are one of races enslaved by the Mountain King. * Republic of Jebrak: Some snow goblins managed to escape the Mountain Kingdom and settle in the Republic of Jebrak. Goblins Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Bryokra Category: Goblins Category: Snow goblins